bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battleship Craft Navies History
The long history of BSC is encased here, now the tale of the BSC begins..... Rules to editing this page #''Please be unbiased, if your history added in is biased, it can and will be reverted or deleted. (That means you too Mace....)'' #''Be polite, no swearing in the text! (common sense rule)'' #''Please be complete with the info, there is no punishment, but it helps with new people to understand fully the history of BSCN.'' #''Archive rules will also be followed.'' That is all. 'Prologue' The events of the world of Battleship Craft Navies take place in an alternate universe following a technological expansion. History leading up to the year 2013 is the same in both worlds, but real life events that took place after the roleplay's creation does not occur in the BSC universe. Many groups, ships, aircraft, places, and weapons from different universes (Star Wars, Star Trek, Halo, etc.) exist in this universe, but are much different than the source influence to prevent copyright issues. Let us tell you the story of this bloody and destructive world dating back to the wiki's early days, in the days of the Great War.... 'The First Chapter: The Great War' 'The Bubble Bursts: '''Beginning of War Thirty years of prosper and peace started to disentangle as Righteous Mikey of the Uprising Retaliation made a grab for some ISAF territory, causing rising tensions between the two great nations. After failed talks, both navies began a race to build super warships trying to eliminate each other with fears of complete destruction of their land. 'The Race to Sea:' Early Days of the First "Great War" The first month of battle began with a fatal mistake by the UR which in the end, would cause their annihilation. This was also the first days of the newly formed navy, the AFOH. The UR also had some dealings with the AFOH, attacking some of their ships. Unpreparedness and lack of resources plagued the AFOH's early days as numerous defeats against the UR weakened the new navy even more. Even though these early losses may have caused some repercussions in the short term, the AFOH would eventually gain its title as another of the Great Nations. More problems continue to pester the UR. This time it was one of their own. The new swab by the name of Dr. Razanal had threatened to hypnotize Darksire and end his reign as leader of UR. Blackmailed by Dr. Razanal, Darksire left his former navy to create the furniture and ship building company named HYDRAXIS. Tenebrous meanwhile, announced the addition of the UR subdivision, The Odyssey, and suddenly sneaked away. 'The End in Sight: Fall of the Retaliation Now on its knees, the UR searches for aid. After two years of hiding in the shadows, the ISBA finally declares its existence and its newfound alliance with ISAF, HYDRAXIS and the AFOH, which was another blow to the UR. The stalemate was nearly over when Jaxdog, leader of the ISAF, disappeared, with the remaining officers of his navy left to decide who shall take the stand as leader. At the same time Righteous Mikey, leader of the UR, disappeared also. Darksire also disappeared, leaving Dr. Razanal to lead the UR. Some believe Razanal was responsible for the disappearance of all three of them. To this day, nobody knows the true reason behind their disappearance. Faced with overwhelming odds, Razanal couldn't handle the three navies and the Great War ended with the Alliance defeating the Rebellion. However, while the Great War ended, trouble started brewing on the other side of the planet. Unrest grew between Russia and the United States. For about three months, they came to distrust each other. War was highly possible. Suddenly, a massive spark flares them into war. The Russians hired KRADEC, a mercenary navy, to attack the Americans. KRADEC attacked the United States, destroying several battleships. In response, the United States went into full-out war against Russia and KRADEC. Once set in motion, the US cannot be stopped. '''The Second Chapter: American Bloodshed 'The Wounds of the U.S.-Russian War Begin to Bleed' Initially, the Americans were in trouble in the war. Left and right, the Russians were pulling victories, with minimal losses. This war also sparked one of the biggest things to ever happen: The Americans and Russians used their first flying ships to battle each other. But as the battle goes on, it's clear the the Russians have a clear advantage. Russian Stratosphere''s attacked and destroyed several key American flagships, including the ''Jörmungandr, the Vigilance, and the Gleipnir. The Russians also sunk many super-warships, including Poseidon's Trident, a key warship that was used during the massive war. 'The War Turns Cold' But no battle with the Russians and the Americans can stop what happens next. The USS Outreach and the USS Long Strike stopped in the middle of the ocean. They activated their nuclear missiles, and launched eight of them. One targeted Moscow, and razed the city. At least 15 million people died there. However, the American nuke that hit Moscow is the only nuke that will hit. An ISBA admiral uses a prototype space cannon to destroy two nukes. As he runs out of ammo, he uses his jet to destroy the last nuke. He accidentally rammed the nuke and destroyed both the nuke and the jet, with the admiral to be later found alive by SAR teams. Russian captain Demetri Olegovich boarded his jet and shot down two nukes before deliberately ramming the last nuke to destroy another adjacent nuke. Meanwhile, it was found out KRADEC was a subdivision of HYDRAXIS all along. Darksire reappeared, ordering a manhunt for Dr. Razanal. KRADEC, the US Navy, and the Russian Navy all search for Dr. Razanal, but they can't find him. Eventually, the leader of KRADEC, Lee, supposedly launched Darksire into space. The Russians and KRADEC immediately started to attack back. A nuke hit Washington DC and destroyed the entire capital. Several battleships striked New York, and eradicated the entire city. Austin, Texas was suddenly destroyed, presumably by a nuke. The Russians and Americans had broke into full out nuclear war. 'The Truce' Nuclear weapons are exchanged quickly. By the end of their first day of use, 400 million civilians have died. In personal retaliation, the captain of the stealth sub USS Hammerhead bombs St. Petersburg and Vladivostok with Sarin gas. However, during the Russian bombardment of New York City, facilities belonging to the SAA came under attack. The SAA attacked in self defense, forcing the withdrawal of the Russian fleet. In the face of the massive civilian destruction, the leaders of the warring and peaceful navies were called to the International Naval Station. There, the New York Protocol was established, barring the use of chemical and nuclear weapons against civilians. 'The Third Chapter: Newborn Peace and Uprising Tides' 'The Tide Rises' After about two years of peace with the UR, the ANZNC snapped after they saw UR battleships helping out the Russian invasion force. They declared war on the UR and started a massive invasion. The entire overwhelming mass of the ANZNC smashed down the entire continent of Uprising. But the Russian Navy had other plans for this attack. They declared war, and sent a massive invasion force toward the ANZNC. They started bombarding the coastline, with Dr. Razanal helping them. Hundreds of thousands of men from each sides clash into all out total warfare. The entirety of the battle lasted three days, with a body count higher than any world war battle. The ANZNC overran the entire continent of Uprising, but it couldn't sustain the occupation, and withdrawed. With the intervention by the USNF on the side of ANZNC, the Russian Navy asked for peace, which was agreed to. Hostile ships withdrew from foreign waters and returned home. Peace has arrived. However, unrest in the Russian Navy began when it was found out that admiral Adrik Ivanov, the main player in attacking the US, happened to be a spy for HYDRAXIS. In an effort to avoid capture, Adrik shot himself. 'The Fourth Chapter: Alien Blood' 'The Invasion of Neo-Earth' One day, the SAA soon accidentally found a planet called Neo-Earth, and they soon quickly revealed it to the public, which was a critical mistake. Navies went there from left to right searching for treasure there. Only few made it back. One of them, the Baltic League, managed to get there and set up a beachhead into Neo-Earth. The Russian Navy, the CAF, and soon, even a reappeared Darksire who faked his death would join. The natives, however, had different plans. They soon form a commonwealth navy, and soon declared war for 5 months, while millions of their race get slaughtered. A war was going on...until all the Neo-Earth navies form a truce with the Neo-Earth Commonwealth Navy, allowing peace and prosperity. However, it wouldn't last long, as Dr. Razanal invades Neo-Earth to turn it into a outpost for Prometheus, a corporation Dr. Razanal had bought. HYDRAXIS starts a war against Prometheus. Little did anyone know there would be trouble back on Earth. 'The Fifth Chapter: Total Warfare' 'Two Sides, Two Nations' Back on Earth, a war between the Royal Navy and the Carolinian Imperial Navy broke out due to the Carolinian government beliving that the Royal Navy destroyed some of it's merchant ships, which the Federation, a nation totally unknown until after the British-Carolinian War, had built ships similar in appearance to British ships and begun attacking Carolinian merchant vessels. After that, the Federation nuked the Carolinian city of St. Alex, and ten other cities, and made it seem like it was the British who did it. After an invasion of Britain and several naval battles, and cease-fire was called and peace resumed. 'The Beginning of Kinetic Warfare' After a little while, a rear admiral of the Royal Navy built O.D.I.N. (or Orbital Defensive Inititive). It was first used in a pirate attack of Charleston, the capital of Carolinia. L.O.K.I. was also revealed by the CIN, like O.D.I.N., but it was much larger. After that, the Federation and the Order, a group of rebels wanting to "free the world from tyranny," hacked L.O.K.I. and turned it on it's owners, destroying several Carolinian cities. The second war between the United Kingdom, the Carolinian Empire, the Federation of the Western Hemisphere, and the Order broke out. The United States, the Russian Federation and the AFOH Navy watched from the side lines. During the war the Federation built H.E.L., which was destroyed shortly after its activation. After that, the Order built T.H.O.R. The same rear admiral who built O.D.I.N. sacrificed himself to take out T.H.O.R. The war was mainly fought at sea, with small battles on islands between the two nations. Then a cease-fire was signed to hopefully stop all hostilities, but Carolina prepared for the inevitable attack by the Federation. Meanwhile behind the scenes, HYDRAXIS, AFOH, and other navies work together to take down the Order. They succeed...but little did they know that was only the beginning of the Order's plans for the world... 'The Sixth Chapter: The First Invasion' 'The Order Attacks' As Kuznetsov and Darksire walked down the street, celebrating, the remnants of the Order were plotting their next moves. They formed a alliance with thousands of groups, connecting to many terrorist groups. Soon, they start to rebuild their strength,taking over San Diego in the process. World leaders start to take action.....and wait. Soon, waiting start to take it's toll. The now Order Empire start to take down it's neighbors, cutting paths of destruction sometimes 3 miles long. Finally, the then-126th Internaval Fleet and the USAF tried to repel the invasion force. Nothing went according to plan, as tens of thousands of men gets slaughtered by 3 Order Flying ships, the'' Justice, Freedom'', and Aeon. They start to retreat, knowing that the Order is not quite finished.....yet. As the counterattack failed, the Order keeps on rolling through American ground. After 3 days of the failed counter attack,they had taken the southern states, and are well on their way to take control of the rest of the United States. But as they are going through there, they underestimated almost every navy they attacked. They all teamed up, during the Second Battle of New York, and started to siege the quarantined city. The siege was broken, and soon the Order, just like the UR, had run away hoping that they will rebuild one day. And they did, after nations no longer took part of the pushback. Days later, the Order started again. 'The Seventh Chapter: War Against the Federation' 'The First Invasion' After a month of secret planning and intelligence gathering by Federation agents, the Federation launched an attack against Carolina's naval forces, breaking the long ceasefire. The Carolinians had the advantage with their Sovereign-class destroyers, which were all networked together to give greater combat advantages. However, Federation spies figured out how the system worked, and created a computer virus which would disable the ships. When the Federation fleets used it, it went exactly as expected. Almost all Sovereign''s were annihilated, and those that did survive were scrapped by the Carolinians after they realized that they were being destroyed by the network. After a few days of large naval battles, Federation Naval Infantry landed in Western Carolina, and took land quickly within a few weeks. Quick airstrikes and heavy losses forced the Carolinians to retreat east. The Federation forces got as far as the Casio Defensive Line, spanning from the cities of New Andrea to Langley in central Carolina. After the successful invasion, the Federation turned its gaze to Europe. It invaded the southern British Isles, but only advancing as far as London. The British faired easier than the Carolinians at this point. 'The Federation Expands' It had been two months into the now continuing war, and horrors came in from behind enemy lines. Federation ground forces were executing or forcing Carolinians, not accepting the occupation, into slave labor. Carolinian special forces launched covert operations behind enemy lines, assisting resistance fighters, while also freeing POWs and slaves. The Carolinian leadership started to believe a naval counter attack was needed to boost moral, and push back against the Federation. However, when Admiral Logan Reed himself launched a counter attack, his flagship, along with most of what was left of the Carolinian Navy, was destroyed. With only a few battleships, battlecruisers, frigates and carriers left, the only option was to reactivate the decades old ''Spruance-class destroyers and Ticonderoga-class cruisers. Admiral Reed realized that Federation missiles, as well as the missiles from the unknown navy, had a hard time locking on to ships without a lot of stealth features. Meanwhile, Federation forces landed in France and Russia, HYDRAXIS and the AFOH declared war against the Federation, while an American commodore requested to aid the Carolinians. The Second Invasion Strengthened after they last fell, the Order Empire rebuilt itself again. This time, they managed to completely take down the US by storm, and then started to take over responding countries. Time after time, rebellion after rebellion softened, but not weakened the Order Empire. Meanwhile, They started their move on Neo-Earth. The Neo-commonwealth tried to stop them, but then, the entire military might of Prometheus Corporation rains destruction down on the battle. Nearly 90 percent of the Order fleet was sunk, weakening the Order until it's death. It will still be a hard enemy to overcome until a HYDRAXIS admiral by the name of Joseph Cain struck the U.S. and liberated it almost within a month. Outside of the United States, the Order was crumbling. One of their supreme admirals was found by Joseph Cain, and Darksire disposed of him alone. Finally, the Order Empire was to come to an end after their leader, Adrik Ivanov was killed by another HYDRAXIS/Order turned leader. However, as threat weakens, another threat begins... Liberation of Carolina After weeks of planning a massive counter attack, Offensive Action 308 was given the go ahead, and Carolinian ground, air and naval units began counter-attacking all across the Federation lines. The Federation was taken completely by surprise by the sudden all-out assault by the Carolinians, and were surprised even more when they realized they were also fighting American troops. Commodore Gareth Proud had been given the go ahead to lead a force of 500,000 American troops to fight the Federation in Carolina. At the Naval Battle off Louis, things turned in the Carolinian's favor when the Federation realized their missiles couldn't lock onto the decades old Carolinian warships. This caused all ships in the Federation 5th Fleet to be wiped out, with very few survivors. American warships overpowered the confused Federation fleets, forcing what little ships they had left to retreat to Western Carolina. It took four months of intense fighting before the remaining Federation forces in Carolina were finally cornered in Northwestern Carolina. After another month of intense fighting, the remaining Federation troops in Carolina finally surrendered. End of the War TBA The Eighth Chapter: The Reign of Prometheus 'Prometheus Attacks' A Prometheus Admiral signals the entire fleet to warp. Indeed, the battle that will change the face of Neo-Earth will arrive. They warped, and met the Order and Neo-Earth Commonwealth attacking each other. One by one, the entire fleet warps in, and makes a massive land grab. That action alone not only weakened the Commonwealth, but also set Dr. Razanal into become more and more of a crazed madman. It will be 4 weeks before anyone will pull the trigger on Prometheus, and the first fleet to do that is HYDRAXIS. They set up a makeshift base there, and attacked Prometheus Corporation bases. But no other attack can meet the famous assault of the Icarus Station. It was the second biggest battle in all of BSCN history, second only to the fleet engagement itself. In the end, not only did Prometheus win the battle and took down many HYDRAXIS ships, but the destroyed Icarus ''station acted as a kinetic kill vessel and hit the HYDRAXIS base directly. Instantly, 10 percent of HYDRAXIS was gone. Either way, it is a technical victory for Prometheus. Tensions escalate further and further. Fleets build up, new admirals join, and old admirals are killed off. Finally, the entire might of HYDRAXIS and Prometheus meets up, in what is known as the Battle of Neo-Earth. During this time, between 3000 to 4000 ships were deployed, and only 20 percent of each side's military power was gone. This permanently changed the face of Neo-Earth and Earth....forever. 'Nuclear Winter' The smoke and polution from the massive battle finally turned the atmosphere into a radiation poisoned cloud, one that engulfed Neo-Earth and start the first Nuclear Winter there. A similar thing happened to Earth, as a Doomsday Cannon test went wrong. Both of the planets were engulfed in a storm that snowed on and on, even in the hottest places. For a long time, the snow did not stop. Finally, the global blizzard stops completely, but not before everyone is in the vaults, suffering but still alive. Over the many weeks that followed, many advancements opened up. The Regia Marina took the time to advance it's technology, a splinter faction of the SAA known as the EAF appears, Prometheus Admiral James Bloodrdige goes into stasis, and finally, Darksire himself comes back after a long battle. After a short while, former HYDRAXIS admiral Joseph Cain devised a cure for this terrible storm. It worked, and overtime, the world slowly made a comeback. Not all navies made it out without casualties however. The CIS was one of the least luckiest, losing their military leader and 75 percent of their civilians. During this time, an alliance between two small nations forms the AIF, which would later become a major power in the world. Overall, however, the people of Earth and Neo-Earth will make a slow but steady comeback from the disastrous but calm storm. '''Post-Nuclear Winter' At the end of the nuclear winter, a brief conflict occurred against the DPL and the AFOH. After a first response fleet of two battlecruisers held a fleet back long enough to allow reinforcements to arrive, as well as the HYDRAXIS forces to arrive, the conflict shortly ended. Afterwards, the newly formed Alliance of Imperial Fleets was attacked by the Japanese pirates known as Atarashimono with technologically superior aircraft, and weaponry and fought the AIF. During so, the Regia Marina arrived from Italy to assist their allies, but a massive missile barage from the AIF forces inflicted major losses, forcing them to withdraw and have Atarashimono be the remaining force. The two forces eventually fought to a draw, with the AIF taking the most causalities due to inferior weaponry and equipment. 'The Ninth Chapter: Post-Nuclear Winter Conflicts' 'Italy Betrays Germany' After the one day AIF occupation in Germany ended, the Regia Marina soon attacked the Combined German Forces, causing the Alliance to enter their second war against the Italians. A large amount of AIF ships, including those in the IKN, KISDF and ECD, were damaged in a large storm. The flying supership Gauntlet was among the casualties, and was heavily damaged, but was able to return to base to be repaired. Soon after, the CGF fell, which made Italy turn its attention to destroying the new superpower. This was countered by last minute negotiations between AIF and Italian admirality, resulting with a non-aggression pact being formed between the nations of the AIF and Italy. Italy would then continue to campaign against the German remnants. 'Russia Invades Israel' The NAP with Italy wasn't the end of the AIF's operations in the region, however. One day after the CGF crisis ended, Russia decided to conduct a full-scale invasion on Israel. The AIF joined the DPL and the United Islands of Armadia's Armada of Freedom helped the Israelis fight off the Russians. During the conflict, the AF introduced a cloaked sneak attack on a blockade near Tel Aviv, while the AF admiral who also served in the United States sent the aircraft carrier Gerald R. Ford and the battleships Hawaii and America to assist the coalition. After two days of fighting, the Russian Navy retreated from Israel, causing the war to end. 'Air Assault on AEON' In unknown locations, a corporation called AEON had produced a large force of warships, and appeared over the AIF islands to make a statement. A standoff ensured, and after brief negotiations, the fleet turned off to invade the island of New Belkan, a territory of the United Islands of Armadia. This assault led to the Armadian forces fleeing the island, and allowing AEON to construct their main base of operations there. There they uncovered three super weapons posed to target numerous enemies, each far inland. After these super weapons were spotted by AIF patrols, the AIF planned a massive air assault consisting of over 1,000 aircraft to knock out a main target, the Funale, a large railgun, and the first of the three super weapons. The assault involved 100 bombers, and over 900 fighter/bomber fighter jets in the attack, and numerous reserve aircraft incase plans went wrong. The initial attack was successful, and AEON fled from the base from damage to the weapon. This allowed the AIF and Armada of Freedom to coordinate a land invasion on the southern tip and advance northwards to secure the rest of the super weapons under assist from aircraft. After a few months, the island was retaken under an agreement. The AIF would occupy the super weapons, while the AF would reclaim their territory. The AIF would use the weapons for weapons research, and development of new equipment. 'The Tenth Chapter: Prometheus' First Assault on Earth' 'Assault on the AIF' Prometheus Admiral James Bloodridge first had set eyes on Earth in Prometheus's plans for world domination for a while, and considered using the time the Earth was in for an assault. The initial movement was deploying forces in Australia, where the AIF received several radar contacts while on patrol. A small task force was dispatched to investigate, only to be chased off by the superior weaponry and technology by Prometheus. Eventually, most of the AIF Aerospace fleet was wiped out while trying in vain to defend the planet by themselves, with most nations have either gone into hiding, or did not have the capability to fight them. Eventually the AIF managed to muster together a small fleet of 20 ships, mostly light cruisers and frigates, and the super ship XAW-1799 held off a Prometheus attack long enough to allow Delusion to mount a counter attack, and a transmission to the Narada to mount an assault on Neo Earth, and the AIF to commence submarine attacks on the island effectively forcing the Prometheus fleet to withdraw from Earth to Europa. This would be the last time Prometheus would be able to gain a major foothold on the planet. , 'Birth of the United Aerospace Command' Following the initial battle, AIF Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole departed from the navy, giving his rank to his second in command, Terrence Hood. He gathered a fleet of ships and departed to Ceres to construct the United Aerospace Command. The reason Ceres was chose was to build up the fleet in secrecy, and allow him to take the fight to Prometheus. Prometheus would eventually spot the fleet building up in numbers, but did little action, considering it a small threat to be taken care of later. This would prove to be a major mistake for Prometheus, as the UAC would have a quick power surge, rising through the ranks and gaining power at high rates. 'The Fall of the AIF' The AIF would fall under attack from Prometheus once again after an AIF Commodore launched an unapproved assault on Europa, the main base of Prometheus. This resulted in Prometheus leading an assault with an orbital bombardment fleet, destroying the AIF Home Islands, forcing the AIF to evacuate to the ISBA Colony. There they would fall under siege from not only Prometheus, but the Regia Marina, and would suffer relentless attacks from them. Eventually, the AIF was betrayed by numerous factions in efforts to take their territory. The AIF remnants would then retreat to other nations, and Africa. During these assaults, the UAC would commence orbital bombardments on the Regia Marina, and the eventual attacks would reveal a Darin Fritz overthrown by another leader of Italy. Which brought a newer goal to take down Italy, and reestablish a new government with Fritz in command. 'ANF Leads the Rebuild' For several months, the AIF existed as a government in exile, with their forces scattered throughout friendly ports, and the west coast of Africa. Then, fleet admiral Tato of the ANF organized a massive operation to retake the AIF Home Islands from Prometheus occupation, composed of forces still allied with the AIF. With the help of highly advanced ANF forces, including the ANF Continent, the Home Islands are retaken, and the AIF begins the slow process of rebuilding. 'The IRF's Betrayal and the Chicago Massacre' Following the leaving of Prometheus and the reconstruction of the AIF, the leaders of the AIF found that the nation was in serious debt, with a total of 250 trillion dollars in debt. Knowing that something like this would ruin the alliance's economy, two of the AIF admirals, Terrence Hood and David Hodston formulated a plan to try and bring revenue in to the AIF to pay off the debt while remaining subtle. The plan was to form a fake rebellion, and use the faction to raid nations of valuables, and bring them to the AIF where they could be used to pay off the debt. This organization was called the Imperial Rebel Front, and was commanded by General Thomas Dagger, who was selected to lead the IRF. 'The Discovery of Tenelapis and Caelmare' During the UAC-Prometheus Conflict, both sides had built up enormous fleet sizes in the thousands, unable to fight the other without being destroyed, remained in a standstill, neither side daring to advance to each other's system. However, the Skywatch Aerial Alliance decided to use this time to explore the Epsilon Octanus System to find profits. This lead to the revealing of the planet Tenelapis to the public, a rocky planet covered in a large shell. Underneath that shell was a vast ocean sustained by rocky pillars, and able to be entered by large steam vents. 'Operation Overlord and the Creation of the Sol System Alliance' TBA 'The Eleventh Chapter: The War of Betrayal' 'Attack on San Francisco' TBA 'March 4th Attacks and the Federation's Puppet' TBA 'The Coalition Frees America' TBA 'NORAD Joins the Battle' TBA 'The Flee to Asia and Australia' TBA 'The Twelfth Chapter: The Reich and a Distraction' 'A Simple Lie to an Admiral' TBA 'Establishment of the Fourth Reich' TBA 'Battles of Texas and Neviston' TBA 'The Reich Gains More Territories' TBA 'P.A.N.Z.E.R. Begins to Invade and the Clash in Iran' TBA Australian Campaign TBA 'On the Sidelines: the Loss of the PCAV ''Nightmare As the War of Betrayal raged on, Prometheus took the opportunity to once again attack the AIF. In what many AIF strategists consider a strategic blunder, the PCAV Nightmare was sent on a lone suicide mission, to attack the AIF's industrial base. The ship exited warp alone over the AIF Home Islands, and immediately began bombarding industrial areas. The attack did not last long however, and before much damage was done, and indeed before the AIF even mustered a defense, a large UAC fleet arrived. The UAC fleet quickly overwhelmed the lone 8km long warship, destroying it and cutting short the vessel's raid before it really even began. '''Death of the Traitor, the Attack on Aubrey Base and A New Threat TBA 'The Thirteenth Chapter: The Fight Against the Sith' 'The Ceasefire Agreement' TBA 'On the Sidelines: The Federation's Merge with P.A.N.Z.E.R' TBA 'The Attack on Tel Aviv' TBA 'The Crusaders Betray Earth' TBA 'Crusader Rebels' When the rest of the Crusaders figured out what the leaders of the Old Crusaders were doing, many of the Crusaders fleet responded with violent outbreaks, including many high ranking officials. This eventually lead to the creation of the Scarlet Empire Category:Fleet History Category:BSCN History 'Discovery of Korriban' TBA 'On the Sidelines: ''Delusion's Invasion' TBA 'Fall of the Sith' TBA 'The Fourteenth Chapter: World War V' 'Ceasefire Ends, War Resumes' TBA 'Five Nations, Five Individual Governments, One Unified Military' TBA 'The Fall of France' TBA 'On the Sidelines: The Fall of Atarashimono' TBA 'P.A.N.Z.E.R. Joins the Fight in the Pacific''' TBA Category:Fleet History Category:BSCN History